Parties
by Dragon J. 14
Summary: Tori hates her family... well hate is a strong word... AU


I'm sitting alone on the couch in my room, playing Halo III. Yes it's a muggle video game, but I like it. This is how I normally am, sitting playing this game. It is my guilty pleasure. I'm that one Slytherin who keeps to myself. I don't have many friends and most of them are family. Just as I was about to beat the boss, there is a knock at my door. That must be my brother… or my cousin. They both can be annoying.

"What?" My tone is aimed right at my twin.

My brother, Brian, is the pretty boy. There is always a line of girls trailing behind him. He and his stupid smile. His classic smile. Brian was the one to inherit all the good genes. He is handsome and tall. While I'm just plain… well ugly is a harsh word. Unattractive. That's the word. Astoria Marie Black, what a mouth full. Total turn off. Also my hair is a frizzy mess and there is nothing cute about my scowl. They say I'm like my aunt. I have her temper and even have some of the same habits. Like wearing mismatching socks and the urge to eat pizza.

"Hey, sis" There he goes with that smile….

"Hello to you too"

"I was going to invite you to a party" He looks around me and at my game, "but is see you are busy."

"Party?" I block his view.

"Yeah" Brian nodded, "I couldn't let my little sister sit here alone."

"Well, I am" I frown, he knows I hate parties, "I'm not coming."

"Come on, Tori" He flashed his smile at me, "You might finally meet a guy."

"No thank you" I blow a lock of hair out of my eyes and shut the door.

Now it's just me and my game. No parties. No annoying family. I'm just waiting for my cousin, Vivian, to burst in and cause chaos. Both her and her mother are the ones that really have been a stick in the mud. Warrington. I snort. They are crazy. At least my aunt and Vivian. There was another knock. God… My family will not give me a moments rest. I pause the game once again.

"Hey Tor" It's my uncle. Well, not by blood.

"Hey Adrian" I smile.

Adrian. What can I say about Adrian. A lot. He is just a year older then me and the only reason why we are related is because Grandmum Marie adopted my father and my aunt during the Wizarding War. Lovely right? Grandmum is just as crazy as my aunt… but at least it's a smart insane. Not some crazy Gryffindor insane my aunt has. How did she survive the war again? Anyway… Adrian. Yeah. His brown red hair and his stunning brown eyes. Damn he is so tall. Just looking at him makes me blush a little.

"Did you hear about the party?" He smiles back at me.

"Yeah"

"Are you going?" Adrian knows how much I hate parties. I shrug in response. "Come on, Tori." He pulls me into a hug.

No one knows of our relationship. It's weird enough that my twin brother is going out with Maggie, who just happens to be Adrian's twin sister. If anyone found out, who knows what will happen. Many believe we are blood relatives and so they are giving Brian and Maggie a hard time. Adrian and I are going to keep this our little secret. At least for a while.

"I don't know, love" I shake my head. I really don't want to go.

"Would you go with me?" He teased and plants a kiss on my lips. I shrug again, blushing madly.

"Tori" He sighed.

"Sorry" I respond, pulling him inside my room and locking the door with the flick of my wand.

"Why are you sorry?" Adrian's hands rest on my hips.

"I know you want to go to this party."

"I want to go only if you go with me."

"That is not happening, love" I kiss his cheek, "but we can still hang out here tonight. Just the two of us."

"Will Jake find out?"

Jake is my over protective father. He is very crazy, but a funny crazy. Damn… I guess we are all mad in the head. Except for Adrian, he is just too perfect for madness.

"He won't" I say.

"You sure?" He plays with my shirt tails. I nod.

Adrian smiles and leans down to kiss me again.

_...Next day..._

Damn… that was great. Yep, best night ever. Gosh I love Adrian so much. I don't want to open my eyes. I don't want this to end.

"I know you are awake" I hear his voice as his body shifted against mine. I bite my lip and can feel my face burning red. I then hear his chuckle.

"You are so beautiful, Tor."

No… I'm not. I bet my hair is a frizzy mess and my body is sticky right now. I look like medusa right now. All I need is a bunch of snakes.

"Tell me you love me" I snuggle into his bare chest to keep warm.

"I love you so much, Tori" His arms snake around me and he kisses the top of my head.

"Was that better then any party you've been too?"

"It was better then anything, Tor"

"Really?" I finally open my eyes to look into his perfect face.

"Yeah" He smiles. I smile back.

"I love you" I say with one of my rare smiles.

"I love you too."


End file.
